This invention relates to a mechanical pencil with a plurality of aligned sharpened leads provided therein, and particularly to a mechanical pencil which has a tubular housing with annularly provided elongated lead cavities and a rotary lead discharge member to discharge leads from the lead cavities to a lower lead guide passage which extends to a lead outlet.
An object of the invention is provide a pencil which accommodates a greater number of leads than conventional pencils.